objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
List of all Bokurei OCs
Stupid OCs I made credit to loser Minh Pokemans dont count Dis cancelled owo My OCs # Injusticey # DROBRS # Dewott # Ghostguy # Soops # Gamecubey # Mario Kart Screenshotty # Star # Booky # Aquamarine # Rackety # 1-Ball # Chip # Firetrap # Antonio # Captain Obvious # Deathstrokey # Birdy # Lennis Ball # Rotated Backdrop with Frisk Face and Hair # GBA # Tofuye # Journal # Knife # Packero # Bokurei # Doritos # Natu Body Pillow # Wekling # Death Sign # Chebbon # Pencil # Slap a jap # Airhorny # Bombshell # Dabby # Spice Bun # Pokeymans Picture # Finn the Object # Tofu # Garlic # Upgradey # Prototype-1 # Masuku # Choco # Casteliacone # Dego # Smoothie # Garbage # Spechy # Muffin # Treadmill # Pants # PortalTrain # Sonic Shoe # Lake # Loomynarti # Translator # Locket # Mushroom # Luxuri # Pixilatey Facts about these OCs * Injustice was the first OC page * DROBRS is a parody of the 'haters OCs' * Dewott is a spoof on Oshawott * Ghostguy was Bokurei's first Pokemon * Soops's full name is Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Picture * Gamecuby's face is from the Assets/Weird Faces page * Mario Kart Screenshotty's screenshot is from a MKSC track called 'Ribbon Road' * Star is a host of Object Calamity (fake) * Booky is Tofumaster's Book * Aquamarine was made a pose for a Gem page * Rackety is a lesbain/bisexual * 1-Ball is a character Bokurei signed up as. * Chip is a DS Catridge. Tofu calles them 'chips' * Firetrap is based on a cute minecraft ocelot plushie, Tofu had. He appeared in AOTO as Turniphead's pet * Antonio appeared in KOYTP Object Invas1on * Captain Obvious is based on the 'Captain Obvious'. Due to the fact that he's Captain Obvious. He points out obvious things * Deathstrokey loves snakes, due to the facts, his best friend is a Arbok * Birdy is Bokurei's least favourite OC * Lennis Ball has a Lenny Face * Rotated Backdrop with Frisk Face and Hair was originally called Picturey * GBA is a Nintendo product * Tofuye is Tofumaster165's old logo * Journal is a booksona * Knife is a recolor * Packero is a ObjectMon * Bokurei is me, and the japanese name for 'Phantump' * Doritos is a MLG because Doritos are memed * Natu Body Pillow is a pillow clone and a ripoff of this * Wekling is a weakling * Death Sign is sign that nothing matters * Chebbon's name is a mix of Cherry Blossom Latte and Ribbon * Pencil is based one of Bokurei's friends * SLAP A JAP IS RACIST * Airhorny was Bokurei's first OC (in general, in the wikia, its Injusticey) * Bombshell was drawn before created * Dabby dabs. ITS A DEAD MEME * Spice Bun is a Jamaican * Pokeymans Picture are some of Boku's favourites * Finn the Object... * Tofu is Bokurei's Mascot (Tofumaster165) * Garlic is based of DBZ's Garlic Jr * Upradey and Casteliacone are pokemon objects * Proto-1 was the FIRST object created * Masuku is japanese for mask * Choco is a rectangle/square * Dego is a corruption of Dog * Smoothie's pose is based off Audino's Conquest pose * Garbage is just Trubbish... * Spechy eats people and is a corruption of Speechy * Muffin, Treadmill, Mushroom and Pants was drawn before created * PortalTrain is a very old OC. Dating back to when Chikako was active * Sonic Shoe is fast as foooook boi... * Lake is a puddle * {INSERT X-FILES HERE} * Translator and Locket have a mother-son relationship * Luxuri has Book's face Category:Lists Category:OCs Category:Bokurei